The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices may be categorized as semiconductor memory devices that store data, semiconductor logic devices that perform processing operations on data, and hybrid semiconductor devices that include both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices have been increasingly called on to provide greater reliability, higher operating speeds, and/or multifunctional capabilities, which may increase the complexity of those devices.